ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha and Clank's Plan
The gang headed into another time jump, marked by Angela, and they are continue to train for the final battle ahead. Ratchet: I wonder which place should we visit after we solved this 'feud' or whatever it was.. Sasha: Huh.. Haven't thought about that.. Kiva: I got no clue. Terra: Could I make a suggestion, captain? Ratchet: Of course, Terra. Terra: Enchanted Dominion. I think we should have plenty to do there. Kiva: That's where one of the 'Seven Hearts' is at. Angela: That's right. Raine: I'm also curious about visiting Neverland. Ratchet: Believe me, Raine.. You're going to really like the place. Kiva: Yeah, it's full of adventure. Raine: I shall look forward into it, then. Angela: We're getting close to the time zone. I'm opening the time chart, so you can see what's going on. Kiva: Alright, Angela. - Angela opens the time chart and the gang was shocked by the results - the entire world was covered in darkness, consumed by betrayal and hate. Ratchet: What..? Kiva: No way.. What happened to the Pride Lands? Angela: Betrayal.. Hatred.. These emotions might become too much for us to handle.. Kiva: Oh man.. Are you saying the Pride Lands are at a war that can't be stop? Sasha: Kinda.. But, there is a way to stop this. When we get back, me and Clank will talk to Rifiki about my strategy. Kiva: Okay, Sasha. Ratchet: Huh? What strategy? Sasha: If you want to know, you should come along with me. Ratchet: Oh.. You are clever.. Ok, I'll go with you. Kiva: Me too. Alister: I'll go with Sasha, as well. The rest should spend time with Kiara. Genis: Yay!! I can't wait to see her again! Kiva: I know I want to see Kiara again as well, but I can't decide. Clank: Hmm.. Alister: Ratchet, go on ahead. I'll park the starship to a safe place. - Ratchet and the group make their way to the dropship, leaving both Alister and Kiva behind at the bridge. Kiva: Why did you tell Ratchet to go on ahead? Alister: Because we can't have the starship become vulnerable for any reason. Kiva: Oh, okay. I see what you mean. Alister: You know? I'm happy that we're helping Kiara. Should give us a bit of an advantage. Kiva: Yeah, I'm sure that's going to help us. - Alister and Kiva caught up to Ratchet and the gang on the dropship and lands back on the Pride Lands. They quickly spotted Simba and a bunch of lions, waiting for someone. Ratchet: Hey, Simba. What's going on here? Simba: Kiara is about to begin her first hunt. Kiva: That's amazing. Genis: Yeah, I agree. - Kiara came out of the lion's den and everyone was surprised to see her. Ratchet: Woah.. Genis: She.. She looks so.. Sasha: Fantastic.. Good to see you again, Kiara. Kiara: You too, everyone. My.. Genis, you still have that bracelet I made. How very thoughtful. - Genis is starting to blush. Raine: There he goes again.. - Simba lets Kiara get started on her first hunt. Kiara: Would you like to come along with me? I can use some hints along the way. Kiva: Sure thing, Kiara. Sasha: Sorry, Kiara. I need to talk to Rifiki for a while. Clank: Yeah. Alister: We'll see you when you get back. Kiara: Oh, I see. Kiva: I'm still coming with you, Kiara. Kiara: That's great. Let's go, everyone. - Genis runs ahead first ahead of Kiva and Kiara. While Kiara hunts, Ratchet, Sasha, Clank and Alister heads for the Tree of Life and talks to Rifiki, but on arrival, they find him depressed. Clank: Is everything alright? Rifiki: No. The feud will spread darkness beyond control and putting the two cubs in grave danger. Sasha: I know this is really serious, Rifiki. But, we need to stop this before it goes too far. Here's my strategy - If we can bring those two together, maybe that will stop the feud. Alister: Ah.. "Romeo and Juliet". A timeless classic.. Ratchet: You know? This time, I am thinking what you're thinking. Sasha: Yes! Exactly like that story! ..Except for the final chapters. Those are harsh. Alister: Well, there ARE harsh for a good reason, Sasha. Rifiki: Kovu..and Kiara..together? Clank: It may not be a great plan, but it's the best we got to-- Rifiki: ARE YOU CRAZY!? This is the worst plan I ever seen!! Ratchet: Rifiki, please be reasonable with us. What will happen if this feud tores this land apart, with us in it? Rifiki: Alright! Get going and start their relationship. Clank: We should catch up to Kiva. She should be with Kiara. Ratchet: Good idea. Let's go. - As they head out of the tree, Rifiki calls out. Rifiki: I trust you know what you're doing! Ratchet: Me too.. - The group headed back to Kiva as fast as they could for the next scene. Category:Scenes